1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic circuitry and more specifically to electronic circuitry for converting a variable DC voltage into a substantially constant DC voltage.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Electronic circuits for converting a first DC voltage into a second DC voltage are well known in the prior art. Typically these circuits utilize an electronic regulator in which the amplitude of the output voltage was sampled and fed back to the regulator to control the output voltage to the desired value. While these performed the desired function, they were typically relatively slow in responding to changes in the amplitude of the input voltage. This characteristic was due to delays in the feedback circuits which typically range from 1 msec to 500 msec.